


Forget to Remember

by RazorMermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: A bit of heartbreak, Angst and Feels, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Nagisa gets love lessons, teacher!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants to be ready when Rei wises up. Who does he go to for help? Sousuke. But Nagisa is just too delicious and Sousuke chafes at being only Nagisa's Sempai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget to Remember

A knock at this hour could only mean one thing. 

Sousuke, opening the door, found an adorable swimmer, still in his Iwatobi team jacket and pants, at his door. 

“So how’d it go, Nagisa?” Sousuke asked him, leaning his wide, muscular shoulders against the door frame. He had already settled in for the night so he was only in sleep pants. And nothing else. 

He noticed Nagisa didn’t answer right away, but Sousuke watched as the bright eyes of the lithe blond ran the length of his body and spent an extra second or two at the low dip the waistband made at his hips. 

“Nagisa?” Sousuke prompted him again.

“Oh!” Nagisa startled, smiling and quickly looking up, “Yes! I won! The kick-turn you taught me gave me a .02 lead!” 

“I’m glad to hear it. You worked hard. Good for you!” Sousuke wasn’t going to make this easy on him. Not this time. He was going to have to ask for it.

When Nagisa had first come to him asking for swim technique advice, he had been happy to help. Nagisa was a nice kid. A little boisterous and naive for his taste, but a nice kid all the same. 

But after a few sessions Sousuke had come to feel that there was more to what Nagisa wanted. He became curious as to how long it was going to take for the real questions to be asked.

It didn’t take all that long. 

Nagisa had shown up at his room on a Saturday night after a weekend swim meet with some beautifully cooked beef and vegetables in a delicious sauce that Sousuke would be tasting in his dreams! 

Nagisa said his mother made too much. But Sousuke recognized the bag he brought it in as being from a restaurant just down the road from the dorms. 

Curious about the obvious lie, Sou asked why he didn’t give his "mother's" food to one of his teammates? Nagisa had turned such a vivid shade of scarlet that even his eyelids blushed. 

That’s when Sousuke invited him in. For some much more interesting lessons.

“Was there something else you wanted, Nagisa?” He dipped his voice down low and let a little bit of hiss intrude into how he pronounced the young man’s name deliberately, just to disquiet him even more. As a little reminder of their more fun activities together. 

It obviously worked. Nagisa, whether he knew it or not, was clutching his backpack strap tightly in apprehension. He cleared his throat almost silently and let his eyes shift off to the side. 

“Can… can I stay over?” he stammered quietly sounding a little out of breath. The pink in his cheeks was beginning to take over his whole face.

“What for? Did you miss your bus, angel?” Sousuke could be a bit of a sadist. Not only was his tone silky and mocking; he deliberately kept him standing out in the hallway where anyone could hear.

Nagisa was going to have to say it. Ask properly for what he wanted.

Dipping his head down as far as it would go, Nagisa must have been able to feel his own heartbeat under his chin. 

It took more long seconds before he spoke again, “I’d like another lesson, Sousuke-sama.”

“Well, you should come in then.” He put his arm on the door, only giving Nagisa the choice to walk under it, further emphasizing who was in charge. 

The younger boy sprang quickly into the room and took off his shoe, tossing his sock to Sousuke. Sou smiled a little at the bright green and purple butterfly pattern.

“You remembered! Good boy.” Sousuke stuck the sock in the door just as it closed, clearly visible to anyone else who might come knocking in the universal symbol for “NOT NOW! BUSY!” 

Messed up sheets, a tilted lampshade, and an open book on the bed showed what Sousuke had been doing before Nagisa showed up. The small lamp by the bed was the only light and the drapes were closed.

Nagisa, with his bright hair and white team track suit, looked ethereal in the semi-darkness and even more sweetly delicate to Sou’s hungry scrutiny.

His taste running to darker colors, Sousuke’s rich, dark blue sheets and pillows looked expensive and opulent. Nagisa had noticed the last time he was here, how eerie blueish-green they made Sou’s eyes look. 

Nagisa also noticed how divine his sempai looked in the soft black pyjama bottoms he wore. 

Sousuke Yamazaki’s body was sinfully exquisite. He didn’t have the smaller, lighter frame so many swimmers like Rin and Haru had. His heavier, more muscled physique was just so formidably strong! Stomach, broad back, and his legs… all were unbelievably smooth and muscular. Where more slender bodies would be said to slip through the water like fish, Sousuke could power through like a battle cruiser.

Nagisa had never really looked at the older boy seriously as a love interest until he asked for help with his turns… but once he was up close to him and could hear Sou’s voice right in his ear while he moved him around in the water… it was all Nagisa could do to keep himself under control.

At times like this, alone with sexy, imposing Sousuke, Nagisa had to remember why he was doing this. It was for Rei. He wanted to be ready for Rei when he came around.

Nagisa put his bag down, turning to find Sou right next to him. He had to look up to see his face. 

Sousuke gazed down into his eyes, caressing his cheek with the backs of his fingers, “What can I do for you this time? Hm?” When Nagisa hesitated again, Sou put both palms under his dainty, defined jaw and turned his face upwards.

“You can ask me for anything, you know, don’t you?” Sousuke stroked his thumbs softly over Nagisa’s tender ears and sharp cheekbones, waiting for him to answer.

Nagisa’s reticence was having an indecent effect on him. God, he was so deliciously shy! It was _such_ a turn on! With his parted lips and held breaths he made Sousuke want to strip him naked and do every decadently wicked thing he knew of to his pale, sensitive body. 

The rush of blood to his cock was starting to become noticeable and his silky nightclothes were shifting to reveal it.

“Did you like what I showed you last time, angel?” He sat back on the edge of his desk so they would be more level, then he pulled him closer by his slim hips, holding him between his legs.

Sousuke looked him right in the eyes and whispered, “Does that adorable ass of yours need a little more attention, Nagissssssaaaa?”

Nagisa shyly and slyly dragged his hands up Sousuke’s chest to his face where he ran his fingers over Sou’s late night stubble. 

“Sousuke… I want you to explain how to…” Nagisa’s hand dipped down to cup Sousuke’s dick. He rubbed gently, still astounded at the other athlete’s size. He wasn’t even halfway hard, but even in that condition Nagisa’s hand could barely cover it.

Sousuke watched Nagisa lightly tap his lips with a finger. 

He knew what this little angel was asking for; and he was going to give him everything he wanted in the form of a tutorial so thorough and lengthy he’d remember it his whole life. But he couldn’t resist embarrassing the boy a little more.

“You’re going to have to show me, sweetheart. Show me what you want.” His dick lurched at the widened eyes and licked lips his request caused.

Nagisa, the adorable little minx, leaving his hand on Sou’s cock, pushed his index finger slowly in through his own wet, parted lips, all the way up to the second joint. Then he closed them, forming a complete seal around the finger. 

Sucking gently, Nagisa looked Sousuke straight in the eyes, before withdrawing it. 

“I want to do this for Rei,” Nagisa squeezed Sou’s quickly thickening cock, “Here.”

Sousuke fervently hoped that nerd Rei was close to figuring out how lucky he was. If Nagisa had ever come on to _him_ in any meaningful way... no one would have seen either of them for a week. 

It was a **fact** there were at least four first-years on the Samezuka swim team crying their eyes out nightly over Nagisa’s zesty-hot body and tight bubble butt.

Sousuke took Nagisa’s hand off his dick and led him over to the bed. He sat on the lower bunk, letting his pupil stand in front of him.

“That’s a complicated thing to teach, angel. There’s a lot to remember. I mean, everyone likes something different. So it’ll probably take more than one lesson, you’ll definitely have to come back a few times.”

“It’s ok with me, Sempai! I don’t mind at all!” Nagisa was so cute in his eagerness Sousuke almost felt a twinge of…. Was it guilt? Self-reproach? It could _not_ be shame. He hadn’t felt that in years.

Conscience? Really, if he had any of that singular virtue this situation would never have happened at all. He’d have sent his willing scholar right home to his mother and his bizarrely chaste boyfriend. End of story.

But he hadn’t. 

So call it hypocritical jealousy. Jealous that this sweet boy would come to him for information, but would abandon him the second Rei came to his senses. Sousuke should send him away on purely moral grounds… but ‘pure’ and ‘moral’ were overridden by ‘lust’ and ‘debauchery’. 

Turning down the muscularly sleek and stunningly sweet package that was Nagisa was simply not a possibility.

“Strip, Nagisa. This lesson gets taught by example.” 

He watched as the Iwatobi team jacket quickly got folded over the back of his desk chair, then the trackpants, t-shirt and then the girlishly tiny briefs Nagisa wore were revealed. Nagisa turned away from him, concealing the front part.

“Come here.” Sousuke beckoned, eyes locked on his crotch. 

Nagisa seemed reticent, but he squared his shoulders, stepping cautiously forward.

When he got close enough Sou held him at arms length so he could get a good look at the tiny, and quite fancy panties… he knew they weren’t for girls immediately. 

These were tailored for boys! They covered all of his privates and were cut narrow in the hips. All the while being the silkiest, peachy-pinkest laciest confection Sousuke had ever seen.

“Nagisa! These make you look so beautiful, sweetheart!” he stroked the front of the panties gently, feeling their expensive softness, running his fingers under the ruched strings going around the boy’s hips, “How pretty… did you wear them special for me?”

He rubbed his fingers just above the top of the panties where he knew Nagisa’s belly was sensitive and responsive. Sou was enthralled with delightful movement inside the lace.

“My sisters have always had such pretty things… they used to dress me up when I was little… I always wanted some for myself. I bought them on the internet,” Nagisa gasped a bit as Sou rewarded him with more teasing touches, "You don’t think they’re … _wrong_ do you, sempai?”

Sousuke watched the head of Nagisa’s lovely cock poke out from the band near his hip, “Not at all… they’re so cute and soft… do they feel good?” He covered Nagisa’s entire length with one hand and rubbed the silky material back an forth over his burgeoning erection till the younger boy moaned.

“Sempai.” Nagisa sighed, head thrown back, bright hair sticking to his already damp forehead.

Nagisa was ready. Sousuke tugged the tiny slip of lingerie down to his knees and made him shuffle closer. Nagisa’s cute cock was only inches from Sou’s mouth. Sousuke held his hips firmly.

Looking up into Nagisa’s lovely burgundy eyes, “I want you to remember everything you feel, Nagisa. What you like, what feels great and where… if you need to, put your hands on my shoulders.”

Sousuke took an appraising look at Nagisa’s delightfully formed penis. It was honestly the most elegant he had ever seen. Larger than expected, too. Thick. 

He licked the head with the broad flat of his tongue and was treated to a squeal of pleasure that fixed any softness left in his own dick.

“Quiet, Nagisa... Concentrate!” 

The blond quickly nodded, swallowing determinedly.

Sousuke spit into his own hand and slicked it over Nagisa’s length. He pumped him tight and steady till he was rock hard and leaking at the tip.

Taking half of it in his mouth Sou bobbed back and forth a few times, getting him completely wet, before using his tongue again. Nagisa’s body stiffened when Sou's tongue began to swish back and forth on the underside. But he didn’t make a sound. 

Concentrating his action around the cap, Sou spread Nagisa’s knees as far as the panty elastic would allow, so he could have better access to his balls and ass.

Using his already wet fingers Sou massaged the little pink star he had so thoroughly acquainted himself with last time they were together. Maybe after this, he could convince Nagisa to take another nice, long riding lesson.

Nagisa wiggled and bit his lip as Sou wormed his long index finger up his tight ass. But he couldn’t hold back a gasp of indrawn breath when Sou touched the insanely responsive spot inside him. Heat and pleasure radiated out from that center, making his balls feel heavy and his head light.

“Sousuke…” he whined in a whispered, anguished hush, a hand creeping into the thick black hair his teacher had, grasping tightly at the sheer sensuality of what he was feeling.

The gentle pain made Sousuke unexpectedly savage. Instead of teaching, being at least a little easy-going with him, he now wanted to destroy Nagisa's steadfast loyalty to Rei. Make him come over and over until he didn’t remember Rei’s stupid name. Fuck him senseless and make him forget.

Sou began to lengthen his movements, hollowing his cheeks on the way outwards while rubbing and rolling Nagisa’s tender balls with his free hand.

A finger still up Nagisa's ass, Sou rubbed and prodded harder making certain the blond saw increasingly spectacular fireworks when he closed his eyes. Finally, he forced himself all the way down to the root and swallowed repeatedly. It would be too much for his inexperienced blowjob virgin to resist!

He wanted Nagisa to scream for him. 

Nagisa did. He came so hard he had to grab on to the upper bunk to steady himself, before slumping down onto Sousuke’s knee, clinging to his neck, and gasping his name. 

Sousuke, moved by the affection, kissed the boy repeatedly, smearing his lips with his own cum and then licking it away. Smoothing his hands over Nagisa’s back slowly, he waited for him to come down. 

His head resting on Sou’s shoulder, Nagisa drew a few more ragged breaths and then sat up.

He then wiped at few stray drops of semen on Sousuke’s face before a gentle fuck-happy smile filled his eyes, “That was amazing, Sempai! I hope I can be that good for Rei.”

Sousuke felt an unpleasant hitch in his chest. One which he pushed away quickly, shoving it deep and far away.

Nagisa was here to learn to please another man. Not him. He had almost managed to forget that. 

Time to get back to being Nagisa’s instructor. 

Standing up, Sousuke set Nagisa down on the bed. He looked down at the still smiling angel and the softness he had felt a second ago evaporated. Nagisa might obviously admire his body and enjoy his late night fun with him, but he was still here for Rei.

Time to get back to the task at hand.

His own cock was straining at his clothes and Nagisa hadn't paid for his lesson yet.

Sousuke slowly undid the drawstring of his sleep pants and let them fall to the floor, “Now let me see how much you’ve learned. Open up, angel.”


End file.
